Ada Wong's Contest History
Who is Ada Wong? Ada is something of an enigma in the Resi series. Her appearances in both are fairly important to the general plot, and she gets plenty of screen time. But we still know almost nothing about her. It's bloody strange. She's far more formidable than she looks, though. How many other people can double-cross somebody as smart as Albert Wesker? It's debatable who the "Ocelot" of the series is - Wesker, or Ada? In Resident Evil 2, she makes something of an entrance. She is the "secondary character" (Cheryl Birkin was Claire's), and she shoots at a Leon who is running across the underground parking lot of the police station. Introducing herself with what we presume is her real name, Ada, she tells us that she is looking for her husband, John, and is going to use a journalist, Ben, to find him. With Leon's help, they manage to find Ben and then try and escape through the sewers. Leon and Ada's relationship grows quickly through the game, with Leon even taking a bullet for her (fired by Annette Birkin). Ada patches Leon up before getting critically injured herself - struck by William Birkin. That family must really hate her. Anyway, Ada manages to survive and tries to take the G-Virus. It was her mission all along - she is not a housewife searching for her husband, they're working for the same company. She apparently works underneath Albert Wesker, and they are attempting to recover a G-Virus sample. HUNK gets to it first, but they procure a sample from the body of Birkin - who was killed by Leon. She ends up dying - either falling into a bottomless pit or being slammed by the Tyrant depending on the scenario - but Wesker saves her. We now know that she's not working for Wesker. This is hinted at in a file in the original Resident Evil which references her. She works for a rival company to Umbrella. Her appearance in Resident Evil 4, then, is obviously not all that it seems. She is trying to retrieve a sample of the Las Plagas used by Lord Saddler to create the Los Ganados. It would further the development of reforming Umbrella, which had been forcibly suspended and eventually destroyed following the Raccoon City Incident. Wesker. Ada's role in Resident Evil 4 is not clear when you play the main game, and the inclusion of "Assignment Ada", a short mission on the Island section of the game where 5 different samples of the Las Plagas must be retrieved, confused fans even more. Since when were there 5 samples? She gets only one in the main game. There was therefore an RE Gaiden-esque argument about whether it was canonical. It was agreed that the ending is canon, but not the game. This changed when the PS2 version of the game was released a few months later. Seperate Ways was a minigame, which showed the main RE4 game from Ada's point of view. It was completely canon and relegated Assignment Ada to non-canon minigame status, much like the mercenaries. Seperate Ways showed just what Ada went through to get the sample. She destroys a battleship, kills Jack Krauser, fights Osmund Saddler, jumps ON TOP OF A HELICOPTER WITHOUT BEING KILLED BY THE ****ING BLADES, rings a church bell and much, much more. She is possibly the reason for Leon being alive. In any case, Wesker is now suspicious of her, as Krauser was. She is not working for him and never was. She gave Wesker a fake sample. You can be sure her part in the RE story is not over. Wesker could kill Ada easily, but the question is, can Ada evade Wesker? Who is craftier? And how will the rival organization use the sample of both the G-Virus and the Las Plagas virus? We're sure to find out. *Ada kills Krauser and looks down at his mutated arm* "My, that's a big thing you have...But I don't like it when guys play rough." (Writeup courtesy of XIII is cool) Contest History Win-Loss Record: 2-2 Summer 2006 Contest - Spazer Division - 4 Seed * Spazer Round 1 --- Defeated (5) Jade, 74498 75.89% - 23669 24.11% * Spazer Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Samus, 24923 20.22% - 98352 79.78% * Extrapolated Strength --- 48th Place 20.22% All personal bias and fanboyism aside, Ada's match against Samus was one of a million reasons why the female half of the bracket was bad. She didn't really belong there, though at least she got to win a match before being embarrassed. Which says more about the character she beat than it does her. But she's still the third best Mercenaries character, XIII and melee attacks be damned. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 6 - Second Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 1st place, 43344 38.42% - Balthier Bunansa, 37234 33.00% - Frank West, 22708 20.13% - Jade Curtiss, 9529 8.45% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 23800 19.41% - Dante Sparda, 53240 43.41% - Amaterasu, 25540 20.83% - Balthier Bunansa, 20051 16.35% Ada was thought to be a one-and-done this year, and she was, but not quite in the way we predicted. She stunned the board in round one by putting the beat down on hyped newcomer and FFXII fan favorite, Balthier, and then she stunned the board again by placing behind Amaterasu of Okami fame in the second round. Ada seems to be one of those characters who can get a decent number of votes...as long as there's no one else in the poll that voters care about. Or if she's facing someone named Jade in the poll. She can only hope she faces the Mortal Kombat version in next year's Character Battle. Category:Contest Histories